The day both Kai and Rei meet two cute twin sister
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: One night both Kai and Rei meet two twin sisters, ReixOC and KaixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dear readers I hope you like Beyblade story XD**

**Rating: Well it will go T to M but in the way later in the chapters**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: KaixOC and ReixOC**

**Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade season's :( but I wish I did lol**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The moon was up and young girl was running through the forest running from some guy that was chasing her. The young girl tripped and falls onto the ground and cut herself with some stray branch. Blood was flowing down her right leg was she couldn't move at all, all she could do was stay put. "I'm done for" said the young girl as she watches the guy come close to her. Just then that guy that was chasing her helped her up gently. " Hey are you all right?" asked the young guy, "hai" the young girl answered, " that's good here let me help you" the young guy said as he picked her up and carried her to his friend's house. Five minutes later, " hey what happen man?" asked the young guy's friend. " Some weird guy was chasing her and I helped her" the young guy replied as he placed the young girl down. " You too?" asked other young guy as he too carried a young girl in the room but she was asleep kind of but it was okay though. " Sister!" the 1st young girl said was she saw her sis out cold, " your sister? She's your sister?" asked the 2nd young guy as he saw the 1st young girl looked that them. "Hai she is my sister but my twin sister you see, we got slipped up and now we ar….."The 1st young girl went out like a light.

The next day the two young guys stay next to the two young girls as their friends talked about what happen. "Takao what do we do?" asked Kyouji, " I'm not sure Kyouji" Takao said, "what do you think Max?" Kyouji asked, "We wait until they wake up Kyouji" Max said as he too was still thinking about it. " Well Kai didn't leave that girls side all night" Takao said, "the same with Rei and that other girl too" said Max as he agreed too. Going to Kai and Rei and the two girls, " it looks like they are okay now" Rei said, " yeah your right Rei" Kai said, " I wonder who was chasing them?" Rei asked. "I don't know but she looked so scared" Kai said as he looks at the 1st young girl, " yeah she too looked so scared" Rei said as he too looked at 2nd girl. Just than the two young girls slowly woke up and Kai and Rei looked that them as they sat up carefully.

"Hey careful now" Rei said as he helped the 2nd girl up as Kai did the same to the 1st girl. The twin girls looked that them but then listen to them. "I'm Yuki" she said, " and I'm Amaya" her sister said too, "Umm I'm Rei" he said, "Kai" he said all cool and calm, " we're sorry about this but we didn't mean to" Yuki said as she looks down, "yeah" Amaya said too as she agreed with her sister.

"That's okay" Rei said, Yuki and Amaya just smiled and Rei did the same, Kai looked at them but can't help but smile too. Yuki just than looked at Kai and out of nowhere collapse into his arms and Amaya did them as she too collapse but in Rei's arms and both Kai and Rei where surprise at that. 2 hrs later Kai and Rei talk to Takao, Max and Kyouji about the 2 twin girls. "So what's the story with those 2?" Kyouji asked, "not sure yet chef" Rei answered. "What now? They have to have family or something?" Takao said, "maybe they don't have family" Max said.

"That could be" Kyouji said, " well we need to do something and quick" Kai said as he looks at his friends, "I know we ask them what happen to them" Takao said. Suddenly both twin girls walked in looking abit pale in the face as them looked at the guys and Takao and gang where surprise. "What's the matter Amaya, Yuki?" Rei asked, "where's Kitsune and Silver Fang?" Amaya asked as she and her sister looks around for them.

"Oh you mean your blades, there right here" Kyouji said as he handed them their blades, "thanks" both twins replied in unison. "So you guys are bladers too?" Takao asked, "hai but we can't battled you though" Yuki said as she looks at her sister. "Why not?" Rei asked, "we just can't" Amaya answered, "that not the answered we're looking for though" Kai pointed out, "yeah there got to another reason though" Max replied. Yuki and Amaya looked at one another and sighed but looked at them but than looked at Rei and Kai the most. "The reason we can't battled you guys is because he will know" Yuki said was she looked at her sister who was shaking abit, who's he?" Takao asked. "His our master, his name is Sairen" Amaya replied as she clingged onto her sister's right arm all cutely, "hmmm is he a bad person?" Kyouji asked.

"Hai he is" Amaya said, "really? Why is that Yuki & Amaya?" Max asked, "he makes us blade 24/7 and if we don't he'll hurt us" Yuki replied. The guys looked that them all shocked and worried all together as they watched Amaya and Yuki go on but Kai and Rei step in. "What do you mean he hurts you two?" Kai asked abit up set now, "he has no right to do that to you Amaya & Yuki" Rei pointed out. "Yeah their both right Yuki, Amaya, what has your mom and dad say about that?" Takao said as he looks at the two girls.

"Their dead" both Yuki and Amaya said in unison as tears came down their faces, "you see before they died our mom and dad taught us how to beyblade" Yuki relied. "We loved it we played nonstop" Amaya replied, "yeah, I remember mom giving me Kitsune" Yuki said with a light smile. "And dad give me Silver Fang" Amaya said as she too had a slight smile, "but when we turn 9 years-old they were killed in a train crash" Yuki replied all sadly. When Amaya hear that story again she began to cry and so did Yuki even though she telling the story to Takao and his friends. Rei and Kai went and to them tried to calm them down and Max and Manabu they too tried to help the 2 girls.

~Two Hours later~

"Okay Amaya is okay now" Rei said, "Yuki is too" Kai replied too, "okay now we need to help them with that evil Master Sairen" Takao said. "I don't know Takao we don't know what he'll do to us or the girls now" Max said as he looks at them. "Max is right plus the girls looked pretty beaten up still" Kyouji said. "Well his not getting away for doing that to Amaya" Rei said all upset, " same goes with Yuki" Kai replied as he too was upset. Takao, Max and Manabu were surprised at what they heard from Rei and Kai both but didn't say a word about it they just smiled at Rei and Kai. Amaya and Yuki were in Takao's backyard looking at it was they sigh abit, Yuki looks at Kitsune and holds it tight in her right hand. Amaya on the other hand stared at hers in her left hand as the 2 girls were sad that they couldn't play with their blades. Suddenly both Rei and Kai came towards them as they tapped Amaya and Yuki on the their shoulder.

"Huh? Oh its you 2 Kai, Rei" both Yuki and Amaya said in unison as they looked at the guys, "Yuki why not beyblade me right now?" Kai asked all calm and cool. "Yeah you too Amaya, beyblade with me" Rei replied too as he looks at Amaya, "we can't, we told you we just can't, he'll know and come to get us" Yuki said as she looks at the guys. 'How would he know that you 2 are beyblading?" Rei asked, "I don't know but somehow he does" Amaya said as she looks away. "Amaya-chan its okay here hold my Kitsune kay" Yuki said as she handed her blade to her sister and Amaya took it and held it in her left hand with hers too. "I don't get it? You don't know how he finds you 2 but he finds you 2" Kai said, "hai" both sisters replied together. "Could it be that it has to be where you 2 go and he finds you 2 there?" Rei asked. "No, we never tell Sairen-sensei where we go, only our mom and dad but they will never tell him never" Amaya replied. –Just then Kyouji and Max came in- "Hey guys there's a guy outside Takao's front door asking grandpa if we saw 2 young girls last night" Max said, "yeah plus he says his name is Sairen" Manabu replied, both Yuki and Amaya dropped to the floor. Amaya began to shake and Yuki turn pale as Max, Kai, Rei and Kyouji looked at the 2 girls all surprised like.

* * *

**So what did you guys think for the first chapter?**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please**

**Well until next time  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: Well it will go T to M but in the way later in the chapters**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: KaixOC and ReixOC**

**Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade season's :( but I wish I did lol**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kai and Rei went to the two girls side as Amaya couldn't stop shaking and Yuki became more paler then before as Max went to go help Kai out and Kyouji went to go help Rei out too. "What's wrong with them?" both Kai and Rei replied in unison.

" I don't know why" Rei said as he watched Amaya grabbed hold of his right arm as she was in his grasp and she was sacred shitless. "It's the same with Yuki too" Kai replied as he too had Yuki in his arms and she was holding onto his arm and wouldn't let go. "He came he came he came" Yuki said over and over again as she tightens her hold on Kai's arm.

"He find us he find us he find us" Amaya replied over and over again too as she did the same thing as she tightens her hold on Rei's arm too. "This is so strange" Kyouji said, "why's that Kyouji?" Max asked, "wait Kyouji that's guy that hurt both Yuki and Amaya" Kai replied. "Kai right that is him and he's with Takao and grandpa" Rei replied, "oh no than we're in trouble guys" Kyouji replied in Panic abit. "We're done for Yuki-chan, Sairen-sensei find us" Amaya said as she stood up now, "your right Amaya-chan, he has find us, he won" Yuki said as she too stood up now. "What do you mean he's won?" both Kai and Rei replied in unison, "he has find us and we're going to get it" Yuki replied with sad sigh.

"We're probably not going to have dinner or any food for three days or so" Amaya said with a sad sigh too. "Sensei is probably going have us train even more harder than before because we ran away again" Yuki said as she went to the door and her twin followed her. Just before the 2 twin sisters were about to leave when both Kai and Rei grabbed them by the arms and the girls were like huh? What? "What's wrong with you Kai?" Yuki asked abit confuse as she looks at him, "Rei what's wrong? Why are you holding onto my arm?" Amaya asked too as she was abit confuse herself.

"Yuki what's wrong is that you think you have to go" Kai said as he looks at Yuki, "yeah he's right Amaya, you think you have to leave" Rei said as he looks at Amaya. "Don't worry you two, Takao and grandpa isn't going to tell that guy that you 2 are here" Max said with his cat like smile, "oh yeah that's right they won't" Kyouji said too. Yuki and Amaya looked at one another and signed they were happy to hear that but how long will they hide from their Sensei. And how long will it last until their Master Sairen finds them and how long can Takao and his friends protect them. After about 10 to 15 minutes Amaya and Yuki's Sensei left Takao's house and Takao went back to they and told them not to worry about the guy name Sairen. Takao told them that he and his grandpa didn't see anyone last other then his 4 best friends that night and no one else.

Both Yuki and Amaya were happy to hear that as them smiled at on another, Yuki at the moment took back her Kitsune and stared at it. Amaya did the same with hers. Yuki began to think about how their Master could find her sister and herself when they were very careful not to be seen. Then a thought hit her and it could make cents, cause she has heard of a thing called a tracking chip and she would have thought he could have done it but then Sairen was evil. Sairen was a evil man and the girls hated him so mush that they wish he was dead and leave them the hell alone so they can bladed for fun and be happy once again like with their mom and dad before they died. "Kyouji -chan can you look at my and Amaya's blade" Yuki said as she gives him hers and her sister's blade, "oh okay, but why?" Kyouji asked as he takes their blades. "Oh I just want you to check them and if you find something strange take it out and than tell me okay" Yuki said as she went back to Kai's side. * Kyouji left to go check the girls blades* "What was that all about?" Takao asked, "yeah what he said" Max said too, "remember what we told you guys that we couldn't beyblade battle you guys because Sairen-sensei will know" Yuki said. "Yeah" Max said, "well we thought that some of the people we battled would tell Sairen that they battled us went he comes looking for us" Yuki said. "That's right we did thought that because he always finds us and takes us back home" Amaya said as she remembers that. "Okay so why you did you want Kyouji to check your guys blades?" Rei asked, "because I know how he finds us now" Yuki said with a happy smile.

"You do Yuki?" Kai asked but all calm though, "hai, Sairen-sensei put tracking chips in Amaya's and my blades" Yuki said as she looks at them all. "Then if that's true he'll know that you two are and that Takao and grandpa lied to him" Max said. "No he doesn't because it only works when me or Amaya battled someone plus our blades are special that's why he tracking chips in ours that kisama" Yuki said all abit upset. "I should have known I was so stupid, gomen nasai Yuki ane-chan" Amaya said all abit sad like. "Amaya-chan it's not your fault, I was to slow to figure it out, so don't be sad okay" Yuki said as she calms her sister down abit, " so what now guys?" Takao asked them all. "I don't know" Rei answered, Kai looked at his friends and then looked at Yuki who was at the time looking at her sister who was calming down now. * Kyouji comes back into the room* "Well here you 2 go and I find these 2 chips in your guys blade" Kyouji said as he handed them their blades back, "thanks" both sisters replied in unison as they were smiling all happily. "So what are we going to do with those chips Kyouji?" Takao asked, "we throw them away but very carefully" Manabu replied. "But were do we throw them?" Max asked, "somewhere far away it seems" Rei said, "yeah somewhere far" Kai agreed with Rei.

"No I have a better idea" Yuki said as she took the chip and then left the house but Takao and his friends followed her so did her sister. Yuki went to beyblade store and bought a blade after that she asked Kyouji to put the tracking chip in it and he did very easy and she'd smile. "Okay why did you ask Manabu to put the tracking chip in that blade for?" Takao asked, "you'll see, Amaya go find a someone that needs a new blade kay" Yuki said. "Okay sis sis" Amaya said as she went to go find someone, and shortly after about two minutes Amaya found someone. Yuki gave a cute 7 year-old boy and his little sister the blade; they smile and thank Yuki for the blade. The boy and his little sister than left; Yuki and Amaya looked at one another and nod and followed them so it Rei and Kai and the others. They followed them to a small place were other kids were Beyblading.

Amaya and Yuki ask both Rei and Kai if they can wear something of theirs and both Rei and Kai said sure. Yuki asked Max and Kyouji to go by some stuff with her sister Amaya's help and they did shortly after about two minutes they were back with the stuff. Yuki picked up her hair with hair tie, she got out blue face paint and painted two blue thingies on her just like Kai after that she'd wears both Kai's gloves and weighted scarf. Then she was done next was Amaya, she put her hair in a cute Chinese bun and then pull out of the bag a pair of cute black kitty ears and tail. Amaya puts the cute black kitty ears and tail after that she wears both Rei's red ying-yang headband and his red ying-yang gloves. After that Amaya was done too so both Yuki and Amaya were done with what they were doing. But then Amaya and Yuki saw the kid with blade they gave the kid about to battled another kid now. Takao and his friends watch them battled and they were good, Amaya clingged onto Kai's right arm all cutely as Yuki does the same with Rei's right arm too.

The battle went on and on it was so cool but just then a blue car appeared and stopped where Takao and the others were standing. And there popped out Yuki and Amaya's Master, Master Sairen; he walk over to blade dish and was angry to find that it wasn't Amaya and Yuki. Sairen grabbed the blade and took off with it leaving an upset 7 year-old boy and his little sister there all sad. Yuki and Amaya went over to the 7 year-old and his little sister and put out the bag another blade and smiled and said it's alright there there they smiled and thank Amaya and Yuki again. After that Takao and his friends and Amaya and Yuki too left and went back to Takao's house.

Takoa's House

"Will that was fun, now he won't find us no more" Amaya said happily, "yeah now we're free" Yuki said all happily too, "but what about your guys Master? What if he finds you?" Max asked. "Not to worry we have that taken care of" Yuki said, "yeah all taken care of so no worries" Amaya said as she looks at her sister. "But how did you taken care of it?" Takao asked, "we did something that will leave as us alone for good" Yuki said with a cute evil smile. "I couldn't believe we didn't do that from the start" Amaya said, "I know but then we we're so scared though so we couldn't think right" Yuki said. "Oh yeah that's right" Amaya said, "so where are you 2 going to go now?" Kyouji asked "will we found out that we do have family members" Yuki said. "Yeah we're going to go live with our Aunt Riku and Uncle Neji" Amaya said with a smile, "yeah they were so happy" Yuki said with smile too. "That's great" Max and Takao said together, "wonderful" Kyouji said too, "so your sure that he will leave you 2 alone?" Rei asked, "hai" both twins replied together, "really?" Kai asked too. "Hai" both twins relied; Yuki and Amaya smiled at one other and were so happy that they were free from Sairen-sensei. They there happy that they can Beyblade for fun and more happy to go to their Aunt and Uncle's house to live, Rei and Kai watched the twin girls being all happy and free. Kai and Rei both wanted to say something to them but couldn't and they didn't know why they didn't. Kyouji and Max, and Takao just laughed and smile for both Amaya and Yuki because they were too happy for they as they join in a the fun laughing and smiling.

3 ½ Months later

Amaya and Yuki were at the park Beyblading when all of a sudden two blades came at they and to their surprise it was Rei and Kai blades as they walk up towards them. "Rei!" Amaya said all happily smiling, "yeah there Amaya" Rei said with a smile, "Kai!" Yuki said all happily too, "hey Yuki" Kai said all cool and calm like. "Well you guys are doing okay" Rei said all with smile, "yeah we are, Auntie Riku teats us great plus she gives us anything we want" Amaya said. "Will not anything Amaya-chan we have to do good deeds to get or help them silly" Yuki said, "oh yeah that's right silly me" Amaya said. "So what have 2 been up to?" Rei asked, "helping our Auntie with her job and Beyblading too" Yuki said, "that's good" Kai said. "Yeah we helped her a lot hehe" Amaya said with a giggle, "that's great Amaya" Rei said as he smiled at her and she'd smiled back. "Auntie Riku was happy to have with them" Yuki said, "that's good to know" Kai said, "yeah but you know I was thinking" Amaya said looking at Rei. "Yeah! What it is Amaya?" Rei asked, "will there is this Beyblade two tag battle and I was wondering? Would you be my partner Rei-kun?" Amaya asked. "Yeah! Kai-kun would you be my partner too?" Yuki asked too as they looked at Rei and Kai. And so both Yuki and Amaya were happy that they hugged Kai and Rei and the boys blushed just abit and Yuki and Amaya smiled because they with the guys they liked and the same goes with Rei and Kai.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Was good or what? x3**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please**

**Well until next time  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I am not to sure about the rating to my Beyblade story it goes back and forwards to T to M I think lol but I hope you like my story on here though lol XD**

**I am using their real names because that's the way I roll okay lol**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: KaixOC and ReixOC**

**Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade season's :( but I wish I did lol**

**On with the story **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Amaya was with Rei looking at some blade parts for their blades has she'd was so happy to be with him. Rei was to busy looking at the beyblade parts to see that Amaya was about to trip over something in shop as Amaya about to fall Rei all of sudden caught her and everyone at the shop were like wow.

"Are you okay Amaya-chan?" Rei asked as he looks at her as she'd was still being held by him, "hai! I am okay" Amaya said with a blushed, "Amaya-chan you know in a few minutes we have to Beyblade" Rei said as he let her go now, "I know but I don't need any Beyblade parts will not for now anyways" Amaya said.

"I want to know something Amaya-chan" Rei said, "okay, what is it Rei-kun?" Amaya asked, "when we first meet you looked so scared that you'll look like you were about to throw up" Rei said, "I did? umm that's odd" Amaya said as they both left the Beyblade shop and went to go get a bite to eat before the match.

~At the fast food place~

"Whoa it's so good "Amaya said as she'd biting her favorite pizza, "you sure love pizza Amaya-chan" Rei said, "you bet!" Amaya said with a smile, "I can see that" Rei said as he smiled too.

"Hey Rei-kun!" Amaya said, "yea what is?" Rei said, "my twin sister says that someday I won't see you again" Amaya said as she'd looks away a bit, "huh? Why did she'd tell you that Amaya-chan?" Rei asked a bit confused, " Yuki nee-san told me that it will happen but not just me but her too with Kai-kun" Amaya said as she'd looks at Rei.

" Amaya-chan that's not going to happen to us or to your sister and Kai" Rei said as he gets up, "Rei-kun! Rei-kun! Please don't get mad" Amaya said as she'd gets up too, "I am not mad just up set" Rei said as he'd looks away, "Rei-kun I am sorry but maybe Yuki nee-san was just lying to me just to scare me Rei-kin" Amaya said as she'd goes to him.

"I think we better be going now or we going to miss our tag team battle" Rei said, "okay Rei-kun" Amaya said as she'd looks at him and follows him as them both left the pizza place.

~It's time to Beyblade battle~

"Amaya nee-san your here" Yuki said all happily to her twin, "yea I am here nee-san" Amaya said a bit sad, "Amaya-chan what's wrong?" Yuki asked, "huh? Oh it's nothing let's beyblade battle Yuki-chan" Amaya said.

Yuki didn't know what was wrong with her sister Amaya and that was scaring her so Yuki went over to her sister before they started her battle so Yuki went and grabbed Amaya and pull her away from the Beyblade dish and over to that dig out thing. Kai and Rei were like whoa what was that all about and what's going on? Are they okay? Is something wrong?

"Amaya-chan okay what's wrong? Why are you sad?" Yuki asked.

Amaya didn't speak to her sister she'd just stayed queit.

"Amaya! What wrong?" Yuki asked, "nothing is wrong Yuki okay" Amaya said as she'd finally spoke. "Yes there is Amaya!" Yuki said as she'd got up all over her sister's face, "back over Yuki!" Amaya said as she'd got a bit pissed. "No I won't not until you tell me what is wrong with you?" Yuki said as she'd didn't move, "Yuki I am warning you!" Amaya said as she'd got more annoyed now. "Amaya please I am just worried about you" Yuki said as she'd was getting more up in her sister's face and that wasn't good and believe it isn't.

Without warning to Yuki her sister her twin Amaya went and punish her beloved sister and Yuki went down. Rei and Kai saw that and went to them to so if Yuki was okay and see why Amaya did that to her.

"Hey Yuki are you okay?" Kai asked.

"Yea" Yuki repiled.

"Amaya-chan why did you do that?" Rei asked.

Amaya didn't talk or look at him all she'd did was look away but to Rei's surprise Amaya was cryinig and he'd wonders why? Why is she'd crying?

"Why are you crying? You just punish your sister Yuki?" Rei said.

"I am crying because what I did and I am sorry" Amaya said as she'd cried, "I can't do this I can't battle" she said again.

"Amaya-chan it's okay I am okay" Yuki said as she'd tried make her stay.

"It's not okay I just punish you right in front of people here Yuki-chan" Amaya said.

As Amaya was about to leave Rei grabbed her right arm to stop her from going. Amaya stop walking and then looks at him and was confused but Rei on the other hand was not going to let her go so he take her and her sister somewhere so they all can talk along but Kai followed them too.

* * *

**Okay chapter Three done and more to go XD**

**I wonder what's going to happen next will tone in next to found out okay XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please**

**Well until next time  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I am not to sure about the rating to my Beyblade story it goes back and forwards to T to M I think lol but I hope you like my story on here though lol XD**

**I am using their real names because that's the way I roll okay lol**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: KaixOC and ReixOC**

**Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade season's :( but I wish I did lol**

**On with the story **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Rei and Amaya where talking and so were Kai and Yuki too.

Amaya was saying was I didn't mean to that but I warn her to get out of my face and she'd didn't and Rei was like okay I understand. Going to Yuki and Kai and they were talking and Yuki was telling Kai that she'd didn't know that her was like that not at all. Kai went and touch her right that was hurt and it had a cut mark on it and blood was still going down, Yuki blushed a bit but stayed calm.

"I am okay Kai-kun" Yuki said.

"You don't look okay to me Yuki" Kai said.

" I am okay Kai-kun, I am just worry about my sister" Yuki said.

"I see but why did she'd do that to you though?" Kai asked.

"I think because I got up all over face and Amaya said get out of my face or something like that but I didn't so yea it's was all my fault" Yuki said as she's looks so sad that she'd wanted to cry but she'd didn't.

"Yuki nee-san" Amaya called out.

Yuki and Kai turned around and look at Amaya.

(A/N: Both Amaya and Yuki called each nee-san meaning big sister in Japanese because both of them act like big sister end of A/N)

"Amaya! What is it?" Yuki asked a bit scared.

Yuki's twin sister then runs to her and hugs her and then cries.

"Yuki nee-san I am so so sorry for doing that to you I didn't mean to punish you I am so sorry" Amaya cried as she'd hugged her sister tight.

"No I am sorry sister I should a have got out of your face when you warn me but I didn't for that I am sorry Amaya" Yuki repiled as she'd too hugs her back.

Rei and Kai looked at them and they were happy that they made up but what about the Beyblade battle that thay were about to do hmmm? Yuki and Amaya walked over to the guys and said that they were ready to Beyblade battle and they were sorry that they made trouble for them but Rei and Kai didn't mind all was good and that all that matters to them.

~Goes back to the Beyblade ring~

They got back and they started their Beyblade tag battle and it was great none of they were backing down each hit was so powerful after another Yuki had Amaya good as Rei had Kai good too but in a quick blow or something all four blades went out of the Beyblade battle dish. Anyone in the stands were look WOW and all right that is so cool as for Amaya and Yuki and Rei, and Kai they looked at one another.

"I guess it's a draw" Yuki said.

"Yeah that it is" Amaya argeed.

"Man we were so close too" Rei said with a smile.

"That's what you think Rei" Kai said with a sly smile.

"Oh whatever Kai, me and Amaya-chan almost had you and Yuki" Rei said with a sly smile of his own.

Yuki and Amaya just smiled and giggled at them as they fought over about the Beyblade tag team battle and what not.

~Yuki and Kai~

Yuki and Kai were walking around town just chilling and there is a surprising part Kai was holding Yuki's hand and he didn't care and Yuki even had a small cute blushed Kai liked Yuki and that was a first for him because he always put Beyblade battles first then anything. Yuki was thinking what will happen if she'd tell Kai about how she feels will he be happy about it? Or will he just say nothing?

"Kai-kun" Yuki said.

"Yeah what is it?" Kai answered.

"I was wondering can we train together sometime?" Yuki asked all cutely.

"Sure that's okay with me I don't mind" Kai said.

"Okay sweet" Yuki said with smile as she'd was so happy.

"But just to tell you Yuki I will be tough training" Kai pointed out to her.

"I know I like it tough hehe" Yuki said with soft giggled to it.

"I bet you do Yuki" Kai said with a sly smile again as he looks at her.

"Ha ha very funny Kai-kun" Yuki laughed.

Kai just laughed and pulled her close and that made her blush big time and Kai saw that and he'd pulled her even more close oh man how she'd blushed I think she'll pass out lol XD.

~Rei and Amaya~

Rei and Amaya were walking around the market place and saw lots of cool things but mainly both Amaya and Rei were getting food and that was funny and cute but that not the cute part they were holding hands and having fun. Rei talked about his past relationship with Mao aka Mariah but it didn't last so they stay just as friends and nothing more and Amaya wasn't mad at all when she'd was hearing it she'd quite like listening to them because now she'd knows more about him.

"Rei-kun I was thinking can I meet your friends that lived in China?" Amaya asked as she'd looks up at Rei.

"Sure they would like that" Rei said as he'd gave her cute cat like smile.

"Sweet" Amaya said as she'd smiled too.

"Hey Amaya-chan if you want we can go see them this weekend if it's okay with your aunt and uncle though?" Rei said.

"Oh they won't mind they love you Rei-kun and they even love Kai too hehe" Amaya said as she'd giggled all cutely.

"Okay will it's a plan then" Rei said as he'd pulled her her close and without warning he'd kissed her on the lips and oh man how Amaya blushed it was so cute.

Rei smiled as Amaya keep on blushing all cutely but then he'd gave her hug but that made her blush more and Rei laughed a bit but he'd didn't care he'd loved Amaya and Amaya loved him back and all is good in the Beyblade world lol XD.

~Now with Yuki and Amaya~

The twins where with their itoko(cousin), yeah they have a little itoko he's name was Kano he is so cute both Amaya and Yuki love him to death lol Kano just turn three years old plus he'd clings to them all the time when they are at home. Kano cries went Amaya and Yuki go out to hang with Takao and his gang but they told Kano not to worry that they will come back and Kano was like okay but he says it all cutely.

"Now Kano-kun don't be like that?" Amaya said as she'd looks at him.

"I guess he'd doesn't like idea of you going away for the weekend Amaya nee-san" Yuki said.

"Will I am sorry but Auntie Riku and Uncle Neji said I can already so Kano-kun I am sorry sweetie" Amaya said.

"I don't want Amaya itoko-san to go" Three year old Kano said all cutely as he'd clings onto all cutely too.

"I'm sorry Kano-kun but I want to go see Rei-kun's friends in China but you know what next time I will ask him if I can take you with me okay" Amaya said.

"Ok" Kano repiled all cutely.

"Alright then" Amaya said with a smile.

"So you and Rei are going to his hometown and see his friends/ ex's teammates" Yuki said.

"Yeah but it's going to so much funny though sis" Amaya said all happily smiling.

"I bet it's going to be fun Amaya" Yuki said with a sly smile.

After that both sisters laughed and then went go get something to eat and Kano was still clingging onto Amaya and she'd didn't mind.

* * *

**Another chapter done**

**I wonder what's going to happen next will tone in next to found out okay XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please**

**Well until next time  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Man it's so much fun writing XD**

**Oh yea on this chapter you are going to meet Rei's friends ok XD**

**Rei's friends that lived in China: Rai**** Chou aka Lee Chan, Mao aka Mariah, Gao aka Gary, Kiki aka Kevin**

**Gerne: Mix**

**Parings: KaixOC and ReixOC**

**Disclamer: I don't own Beyblade season's **

**On with the story **

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rei and Amaya where on a train to his hometown in China as they talk about Beyblade battles and then food because funny they were getting hungry as they got some food Amaya was so happy to neet Rei's friends that lived in China plus Amaya wants to meet that girl name Mao that Rei dated for awhile. Rei was happy that Amaya was going to meet his friends too that lived there plus he's wanted to see them too because it's been awhile too when he last saw them. As Rei was busy thinking Amaya on the other hand was thinking about her baby cousin Kano how he was crying when she'd was leaving with this morning and how he'd didn't let her go of her left arm when she'd was trying to leave with Rei.

"Amaya-chan what's wrong?" Rei asked.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" Amaya said as she'd tried to smile abit towards Rei.

"Are you sure your okay?" Rei asked.

"Hai" Amaya lied abit to him.

"You know Amaya-chan you could've taking your cousin with us if that is bothering you, I wouldn't it mind hell my friends over there wouldn't it mind as will" Rei said as he'd looked that Amaya as she'd was looking at him too.

"Really but it's to late now" Amaya said abit sad now.

"Will maybe not Amaya-chan" Rei said with cat like smile but it was cute though.

"What do you mean Rei-kun?" Amaya asked abit confused.

"Will I mean look to your right side Amaya-chan" Rei said as he'd keep on smiling.

Amaya looked to her right side and there right next to her was her cute baby cousin sitting on one of the train seats next to them as Kano was happily smiling at her as Amaya on the other hand was happy too as she'd went to him.

"Kano-kun!" Amaya said all happily as she'd picked him up.

"Ama" Kano said all happily as he'd hugged his cousin back all happily, oh yeah that's Kano little nickname he gave Amaya.

"Your aunt and uncle said it was okay for you take him with us to my hometown but they please be careful him" Rei said.

"I know and I will and thank you Rei-kun" Amaya said still smiling and then she'd went and kissed him on the cheek as to say thanks.

"Your welcome Amaya-chan" Rei said with a cute blushed.

"Ama" Kano called out.

"Hm what is it Kano-kun?" Amaya said.

"Ama hungry me hungry Ama" Kano said all cutely.

"Oh okay Kano-kun I will go get you something to snack on ok" Amaya said.

"Yay" Kano said all happily smiling.

"Rei-kun can you watch Kano-kun for me while I go get something for him to snack on" Amaya asked Rei.

"Sure" Rei said with a smile.

"Thanks Rei-kun" Amaya said as she'd hands Kano over to Rei and leaves for abit.

Rei and Three year old Kano now

"You like my Ama" Kano said all cutely as he was sitting on Rei's lap.

"Huh? What!" Rei said all caught by surprise by what Kano just said to him.

"Ama is my cousin and I love her so you better not hurt her" Kano said but it all so cute XD.

"Aww don't worry I won't hurt her you have my word" Rei said as he'd pats Kano on the head.

"Ok" Kano said as he'd smiled.

As that went on Amaya came back and gave Kano his snack and he was so happy as he'd happily eats his snacks in Amaya's lap now as Rei gave him back to Amaya. The trip to Rei's hometown was going to be fun very fun now because Kano was coming with them and plus Kano likes Rei now so it's going to be so fun.

Now in Rei's hometown

Rei and Amaya and Kano got off the train and as soon as they did Rei's friends where there waiting for them and Amaya was like sweet as she'd was holding Kano.

"Hey guys! How are you all doing?" Rei said with a smile.

"Rei" Mao said with smile as she'd raced over to him and hugged him.

"Rei your back" Kiki said with smile.

"Rei" Gao said as he picked up Rei and gave him a huge bear hug lol.

"Rei welcome back my friend" Rai Chou said as he'd too smile.

Amaya and Kano watched as Rei's friends say their hello's but then Amaya kinda of felt left out but to her surprise Rei's friend by the name of Mao came over .

"Hey you most be Rei's girlfriend hehe uh Amaya-chan right?" Mao said with a smile and giggle too.

"Hai! Huh? Wait I am not his girlfriend" Amaya said all blushing all so cutely.

"Oh it's okay Amaya-chan Rei already told us all about you and all about you and him hehe" Mao said with a giggle again.

"He did?" Amaya said still blushing.

"Hai but not to worry it's quit all right, oh this must be your cousin Kano aww he's so cute" Mao said.

"Thanks, uh um you must be Mao-chan right?" Amaya said.

"Hai that is me" Mao said.

"Will it's nice to meet you Mao-chan" Amaya said with smile.

"And it's nice to meet you and Kano too" Mao said.

After that Mao brought Amaya over to Rei and other three guys and boy how they react to Amaya when she'd showed up where they were but it was so funny.

"Rai, Gao, Kiki this Amaya and her baby cousin Kano" Rei said.

"Umm hello" Amaya said all shyly towards them.

"Hello Amaya" Rai said.

"Yo Amaya" Kiki said.

"Hi Amaya" Gao said.

Kano was at the moment looking around and then spotted something that caught his eye and he'd pulled on Amaya's right shoulder.

"Ama! Ama!" Kano called out to her.

"Huh? What is it Kano-kun?" Amaya asked.

"Ama look" Kano said as he'd points to a something.

* * *

**Another chapter down and more to come XD**

**What is Kano pointing at? Will Rei and Amaya kiss? XD**

**Will keep on reading to find out more x3**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please**

**Well until next time  
**


End file.
